Fever
by PrincessFaith92
Summary: Slinkman gets sick. Jane Doe thinks that Lumpus over works him and is taking him to Acorn Flats to nurse him back to health since he's like a younger brother to her. Lumpus has to run the camp alone for about a week. Would he make it?


Fever

It was a bright, sunny morning as the sun light shined over Camp Kidney. Slinkman woke up and stretched as he got out of bed. Although instead of feeling energetic as he would normally be every morning, his head and muscles hurt, followed by dizziness.  
>When Slinkman got to the bathroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Surprised, he noticed that his face looked really pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. After he examined himself he thought, "What's wrong with me?" He tried to think back to the previous night to remember what he had been doing that might have gotten him sick. After a while of thinking, all he remembered was doing his normal chores and running camp the way he did daily. "Oh well," Slinkman shrugged as he got set to start his day.<br>"Slinkman!" Lumpus yelled. "Slinkman where are you? I need you to go and buy flowers for me to give to Ms. Jane Doe when I see her tonight. Slink…" as Lumpus was about to shout for Slinkman again unpatiently, he finally came to the office responding,  
>"Here I am, Sir. Now what kind of flowers you want me to get?"<br>"Well, lets see. Um, maybe tulips or daisies or sunflowers, or…" Lumpus stopped as he took one glance at his assistant. He never saw Slinkman like that before. He was pale and definitely looked sick. He stared at the slug for a moment. Until Slinkman broke the silence.  
>"Are you okay, Sir."<br>"I'm okay but you're not. Y-you look sick," Lumpus stuttered.  
>"I assure you, Sir, I'm fine, really," Slinkman lied. "Anyways, I'm going to go get those flowers and…"<br>"Nothing," Lumpus interrupted, "The only place you're going now is to Nurse Leslie's office. I don't know what's wrong with you but I don't want to catch it… the scouts either."  
>" But, Sir, I'm fine!" Slinkman almost yelled. "Besides, I have so much to do and…" Slinkman was interrupted when Lumpus grabbed Slinkman's wrist and started to pull him to the nurse. Since Slinkman was slightly weak, he couldn't walk as fast as Lumpus could. He unpatiently picked up Slinkman, like a football, and made it to the nurse.<br>After the visit to the nurse, Slinkman was required to stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids. He hated staying in bed doing nothing. Lumpus also disagrees the ides of Slinkman taking the week off but he had no choice since he didn't want to catch what Slinkman had. The nurse told them that it might be the flu or maybe Slinkman was overworked. Lumpus has to run the camp alone for the week.  
>That same night, Jane Doe was coming over to Camp Kidney while her assistant watched over Acorn Flats. As Lumpus was patiently waiting for his date to come over, he was nervous. He paced back and forth until a knock was heard from the door. Lumpus opened it in a second, letting his expected guest to enter.<br>"My, You look beautiful today, Ms. Doe," Lumpus told her romantically. All she did was giggle and blushed before she said a thank you. After a few minutes of giggling and talking, Jane noticed that something was odd.  
>"It's awfully quiet in here, where's your assistant at?" Jane asked.<br>" Slinkman?" Lumpus recalled what happened to Slinkman that morning, almost forgetting that he was sick. "Oh, Slinkman," Lumpus remembered, "He's sick."  
>"Oh, the poor little creature," Jane cooed. "Can I see him?"<br>"Sure, what ever you want," Lumpus told her as they made their way upstairs to Slinkman's room. He knocked and entered the room. There they saw Slinkman watching T.V and his meal that was left untouched on his night stand. Lumpus had gave him soup and juice before Jane came but Slinkman only ate a bit. He felt nauseous.  
>"Poor Slinky," said Jane as she sat down next to him on his bed, feeling his forehead. "He feels really warm." Jane felt concerned. Slinkman got out of bed to go to the bathroom, but Lumpus had stopped him and lifted him up in the air, shaking him.<br>"You have to stay in bed", Lumpus told him. "You have to get better soon so that camp wouldn't break into pieces without you!" He yelled and continued to shake Slinkman more. Slinkman was turning more pale and got a greenish look on his face.  
>"Um, you should put him down, Lumpus, he doesn't look too good." Jane told him. Before Lumpus put Slinkman back down it was already too late. Slinkman threw up all over Lumpus's clothes. Everyone stood shock for a moment until Jane took Slinkman to the bathroom incase he threw up again. Which he didn't. After Lumpus got cleaned up and wore a new uniform, Jane asked him if she could take Slinkman and care for him for the rest of the week in her comfortable cabin. Lumpus didn't want that but for the love of Jane he agreed.<br>"What ever you want, Ms. Doe," Lumpus told her. Jane cradled Slinkman in her arms as he fell asleep. She looked down at Slinkman, who looked feverish in his sleep. Before heading back to her camp with Slinkman, Jane turned to Lumpus and told him,  
>"I hope you didn't get him sick by over working him."<br>"Me, over working him? Of course not," Lumpus said nervously.  
>" Yeah, we'll see about that," Jane concluded as she made her way back to her camp. She knew Slinkman for years, he was like a younger brother for her. No matter how much Lumpus likes Jane, she still cared for her best friend, Slinkman, and won't let anything happen to him. <p>


End file.
